


An Entire Island is a Terrible Thing to Waste

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cursed, F/M, Flashbacks, Multi, Post-Canon, Recovered Memories, Shameless Smut, Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stranded, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wrong, Wrong and Horny, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: After defeating Ibara and reviving everyone, Senku realizes that some people are too dangerous to bring along with him on his world-travelling adventures so he devises a clever solution of questionable ethical standards.
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Momiji Homura
Kudos: 4





	An Entire Island is a Terrible Thing to Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Me, adding questionable porn to the Dr. Stone tag? It's more likely than you think.  
> Also, the Senku in this fic is more of an asshole than the actual Senku, and he will never show up in any other fic besides this one so don't expect to see him again.

Though all four of the remaining inhabitants of Treasure Island weren't exactly upset that they could no longer hear anyone of the other people who had been on Treasure Island with them as late as last night, none of them would call the quiet atmosphere peaceful. 

"You know, I wonder if there's sorcery that you can use to make a copy of yourself." Mozu drawled in his usual carefree tone. 

Hyouga and Homura turned to glare at Mozu so fast they almost gave themselves whiplash. 

"This is why Mozu and I never spent a lot of time together when Ibara wasn't ordering us around." Kirisame added with as much enthusiasm as if she were watching grass grow. 

"I can assure you there's no such thing." Hyouga, ignoring Kirisame, told Mozu, who, in turn, ignored him.

"If I could make a copy of myself, I'd want to make a female version of myself, I bet we'd have a lot of fun together." Mozu continued, much to everyone else's disappointment. 

Still, Homura admitted to herself, Mozu was quite the catch when he kept his mouth shut. Quite the catch indeed, she noted as the sunlight shone off his abs just perfectly. Maybe not as nice of a catch as Hyouga but, hey, an eye-catching view was an eye-catching view. 

Hyouga closed his eyes, pretending he was anywhere else. In hindsight, mortally wounding the man who revived him and made the horrible decision to trust him as a friend and comrade turned out to be a piss-poor idea, but no point in dwelling on the past now, Hyouga reminded himself. All he could do now was decide what to do with the time that was available to him. 

"He sure likes to hear himself talk, doesn't he?" Homura remarked. 

"That's not it, Homura." Hyouga corrected her while Mozu was in the middle of a tangent about why ass was superior to titties. "He's an extrovert." 

Homura's eyes widened in surprise and shock. 

"You mean-" 

"Yes." Hyouga replied, thinking back to the brief yet strangely enlightening conversation he had with Mozu after defeating him. "He likes talking to people. Like in general." 

Homura looked up at Hyouga, her expression of surprise changing to something less distinct. 

"Woah, that's kind of hardcore." 

Hyouga shrugged, turning to Mozu, who was still talking.

"Mozu?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Nobody cares." 

For a single moment, the silence was as overwhelming as it had been when the four of them woke up on the deserted island. 

"Yeah, well, I don't hear any of you chiming in with anything to say." Mozu drawled. "It's not like there's anything interesting happening right now." 

Unfortunately for everyone involved, Mozu was right. Since they woke up 12 hours ago only to discover that they were the only people left on Treasure Island. Given that the rest of the island's occupants had either been petrified and their statues smashed beyond repair before Senku defeated Ibara or left sometime before the four of them woke up the morning after, it didn't take them long to find each other. Soon after they did, they realized what happened and the unsettling variety of problems their current situation presented themselves with. 

Homura closed her eyes for a moment, the wheels in her head turning as she pondered various personal thoughts and desires only she was aware of.

"Well, it's been a long day." 

Hyouga couldn't help but agree with her-she was the only person he truly considered an ally for a reason, after all. Before waking up to complete silence that morning, Hyoga had been toying with the idea of considering Senku and ally but that came crashing to a halt when, after searching his short-term memory, he realized that the genius scientist had someone shoot a dart at him to temporarily knock him out and whoever knocked him out also did the same thing to Homura, Mozu, and Kirisame, all the better to leave the four criminals on Treasure Island while Senku and his little merry band of adventurers left the tiny piece of land behind in order to run off and find the source of the petrification incident-or, just as likely, Hyouga thought, go back to Japan to try to save Tsukasa. In a way, I guess this is my own fault, Hyouga thought after he woke up on Treasure Island with a few gaps in his memory that lingered for several hours and no company besides his sole trusted ally and two of Ibara's former most skilled warriors. 

Mozu looked around, turning to face Homura before continuing. He was, without a doubt, the most overenthusiastic womanizer Hyouga had ever met, even worse than Ryuusui, and Mozu could be even louder than the annoying moron Taiju when he wanted to be, but somehow it was too much effort for Hyouga to hate him. Loud, perverted, and not exactly a genius but, hey, he was strong enough to be useful and the only thing Hyouga ever cared about was whether people were useful or not. 

"Yeah, well, you're not wrong, but sitting around doing nothing is boring as hell." Mozu replied. "So unless any of you have any better ideas, I might as well suggest something." 

Before Mozu could continue or anyone else could chime in, Kirisame interrupted him. 

"I thought we agreed to follow Hyouga's plan. In the morning, we'll get to work on building a ship and leave the island." 

After some time arguing earlier that day when they all realized what happened, Hyouga proposed that they build a ship and leave Treasure Island in the hopes of finding something resembling a functioning civilization somewhere. To that end, Hyouga acknowledged that Kirisame was correct even though something was beginning to bother him and he couldn't figure out why. 

"Well, it's not tomorrow yet, is it?" Mozu shot back. "So that leaves us with some free time until then." 

"Then go to sleep." Kirisame replied. 

Hyouga admired the warrior woman's efficient, logical way of thinking but the strange feeling that had begun bothering him had only grown more annoying and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did something about it. Besides, even though waking up early would give them more time to work on building the ship, they really didn't need to go to sleep this early. 

"The sun's barely started to set though." Homura chimed in. 

"She's right, you know." Mozu agreed, eyeing Homura and Kirisame with interest. 

Hyoga was no idiot, he knew what that meant but acknowledging it only made the annoying feeling he was having worse so he tried to convince himself he was wrong. 

"And what of it? We've been stranded on a deserted island because Senku and his merry little band of adventurers deemed us too dangerous to bring along. What use is it worrying about what to do before we can get off this island?" 

"Who said I was worried?" Mozu told Hyouga, sounding as carefree as ever. Despite being somewhat more annoying than the average person, Mozu had a remarkable ability to not freak out even in the weirdest and worst of circumstances, something that Hyoga had a faint amount of admiration for. "There's plenty of things we could be doing now that we figured out how to get the hell out of here and nobody else is around to bother us." 

"Are you an idiot? To be thinking about that a time like this?" Kirisame argued. "We could all die if our plan doesn't work and you're thinking about-ugh, you really are a moron." 

"Is he, though?" Homura added. 

During their brief conversation after Hyouga defeated him, Hyouga had offered a few (carefully chosen) details about himself as nothing more than idle conversation-they had both been far too exhausted to do anything else then-and it didn't surprise Hyouga in the least that Mozu found Homura attractive and, evidently, she thought the same about Mozu. Hyoga was also aware of how Homura felt about him-during their time in Tsukasa's empire, they had fooled around a bit here and there whenever there was an extra chunk of time to spare, but Hyouga had never been so sentimental as to assume it meant that Homura could never find other people attractive too or to care if she did. 

"We're not going to die." Hyouga told everyone. "Tomorrow we will build a ship and sail until we find civilization. Whatever you want to do until then is your choice." 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Homura asked him. 

Ah. And there it was. What did he want to do, Hyouga asked himself. Though they wouldn't be there much longer, an entire island was a terrible thing to waste, Hyouga realized. 

Here, on the deserted plot of land that had once been a thriving, if degenerate, civilization, there was limitless freedom-nobody else to tell them what to do or to try to stop them if they did otherwise. Such an opportunity would be unwise to waste, Hyoga, always a logical, rational man, acknowledged. 

"I know what I'd like to do." Mozu continued. 

"Oh?" Homura, who was perched on a tree branch while she gave everyone the same curious look Mozu had been giving her and Kirisame earlier, asked. "Do tell. I've had just about enough of sitting around being bored myself." 

Hyoga knew immediately where this was going even before Mozu confirmed it, the enormously strong warrior who lacked a healthy sense of impulse control not hesitating to ask Kirisame if she wanted to join in too. 

"Besides, Kirisame-chan, there's two of you and two of us, you couldn't plan it out better if you wanted to." Mozu continued, referring to her and Homura and himself and Hyouga respectively, pointed out. 

Hyoga said nothing as Kirisame slapped Mozu hard enough that Hyouga was surprised it didn't leave a mark and Mozu made no move to resist. He knew there was enough force behind that slap to rip the skin off of most people's faces, he realized, though if it impressed him, he didn't show it. 

"That's disgusting-you're disgusting, Mozu!" Kirisame yelled before storming off in a huff. 

"Huh, well, her loss." Mozu replied in his usual carefree tone, rubbing his face a little for a moment before turning to Homura. "Well, what do you think? You want Hyouga in on it too?" 

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Homura replied. 

Hyouga shrugged when Mozu asked him if he wanted to show Homura a good time (though he worded it in a much more graphic way.) Even if there had been literally anything else to do, somehow Hyouga found no reason to complain. 

"Well, does that sound alright to you, Homura?" 

"Sure." 

_______

Hyouga was stronger than he looked, not that he really needed to be to hold Homura in his lap while he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip and Mozu, who had already removed his armor, shrugged off his clothes without much care, tossing them to a corner of the room they were in. It wasn't really a room so much as an enclosure that happened to be sheltered from the elements, but none of them cared. It was warm enough outside and not raining, and in a world without things like central heating and air condition, it was really the best thing anyone could hope for. 

"Huh, you really are cute." Mozu said after making a hum of approval when he shoved a finger in Homura's mouth and she sucked on it in repsonse. "How did you get lucky enough to find a cutie like her?" Mozu asked Hyoga. 

"Some people are just luckier than others." Hyouga replied, threading his fingers through Homura's soft pink hair. "Wouldn't you agree, Homura?" 

"Mm, well, it's all a matter of opinion. " she replied after Mozu took his finger out of her mouth and stroked the side of her face. 

Mozu shrugged after crouching down in front of Homura when Hyouga nudged Homura off his lap, kneeling behind her while he tugged at her hair gently but just enough to press her back flush against his flat stomach. "Well, then, what's your opinion?" He paused a moment before sliding his hand lower, his hand ghosting over her slender neck with a feather-light touch. "Do you feel lucky?" 

Homura wasn't expressive even during the most interesting of times, but the light in her eyes told it all. "Oh, just a little." She replied with an obvious hint of mischief in her voice while Hyouga groped her, squeezing one of her breasts with one hand and caressing one of her thighs with his other hand. 

"What a coincidence, so do I." Mozu added, Mozu and Hyouga giving each other a small nod when Homura stroked the side of Hyouga's face with one hand and rested her other hand on Mozu's chest. 

"You two better be careful." Homura said, not terribly concerned but her voice tinged with a hint of disappointment when she lied down on the soft surface and pressed one hand down on it, Hyouga kneeling closer to her head and Mozu sitting by her feet. "This bed isn't very sturdy." 

"Eh, there's nothing to worry about, I've fucked plenty of girls in places like this and I haven't fallen through a floor yet." Mozu paused a moment before continuing. "Well, I did break someone's bed once, but that was on purpose." 

"Were they an asshole?" Hyouga asked out of nothing more than idle curiosity. 

"As far as assholes go, Ibara was the reigning champion of them, so once while he was gone, I fucked some harem girl on his bed. Fucker never figured out it was me who did it, he blamed one of the other soldiers and the guy got his ass beat." 

Hyouga wasn't one to laugh regularly enough to remember how to do it, but he held back a muffled snicker of amusement. "Fair enough." He replied, letting Homura hold his hand while he stroked the side of her face. "Now, speaking of beds, I suppose there's more than one way to make use of this one." he continued, looking down at Homura. 

Mozu gave a short hum of approval. "With a cutie like this one, I'd say you're right about that." He responded to Hyoga, his eyes wandering over Homura's body.

"Go ahead and surprise me." Homura told them, all too pleased to see the burning look of lust in their eyes as they both made eye contact with her. "I'm sure you two can come up with something absolutely fascinating." 

Before then, Hyoga had never been a big fan of surprises, but now that he was enjoying Homura's company in somebody's shitty abandoned house on some shitty abandoned island, he realized maybe surprises weren't so bad. And besides, Homura knew what to do with her mouth, Hyouga though as he let out a low groan in delight as she hollowed out her cheeks around his cock, doing her best to concentrate while Mozu was fucking her thighs. It didn't take a scientist like Senku to figure out that Mozu was, well, perhaps a little too well-endowed for someone Homura's size, but when there was a will, there was a way, and it so happened there was a will-three of them, to be exact. 

Hyouga had no idea why he had been feeling so horny the last few hours-maybe it was the hot tropical weather, he idly thought as he rocked his hips back and forth in a slow, deliberate motion while Homura swirled her tongue around with no trouble at all, the hot wet muscle gliding over just the right parts at just the right time each time, causing Hyouga's brain to threaten to short-circuit as he gripped her shoulders. God, it was so hot and wet and-he rasped in a short, halting voice when he felt her tongue glide over his cock in a certain way-he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but what the hell, this wouldn't be the first time he had gotten off this way, he told himself as he thought back on previous rendezvous the two of them had in the past. 

This time there was company, and although Hyouga never liked other people very much, he found that he didn't mind all that much-though Hyouga could appreciate the beauty of men and women alike, Mozu preferred female company exclusively and thus spent all his energy concentrating on Homura, leaving Hyouga free to think about the cute girl deep throating his cock without any additional distractions. Besides, despite being handsome in his own way, somehow Hyouga happened upon the realization that Mozu wasn't his type. Probably the personality, he thought absentmindedly as he buried himself to the hilt inside Homura while she did something with her hands-it took him a moment to realize exactly what but after a few deep enough breaths, he realized she was gently cupping his balls. Huh-that was a thing, apparently, he thought-well, why not, his thoughts continued-though he was already pretty far along, it certainly didn't hurt. 

"Nnh, fuck-" Mozu cursed under his breath as Homura did her best to squeeze her thighs around him-she could only imagine the amount of preparation it would require for him to fuck her the normal way, and even then she knew it would never fit all the way and the thought only added to the hazy, dizzy feeling that accompanied the rush of heat flooding in the pit of her core-she whined a little more around Hyouga's cock while Mozu increased the pace of his thrusts as well as the the strength with which he gripped her thighs-God, she was so wet, he thought, he wanted to fuck her so hard but doing it the regular way would be impossible right now-Mozu bit back a moan as he thrust harder, using his imagination to paint a picture in his mind of what it would be like and contenting himself with that as he fucked her thighs. 

"Damn it, I'm almost-I'm getting close-" Hyouga thought with the last remaining bits of his self-awareness as he was forced to use an increasing amount of willpower to not rock his hips too hard as he grunted in approval as Homura once again took him in her mouth up to the hilt-

"Shit, that's-" Hyouga had to stop a moment to catch his breath. "I'm almost-" Oh, fuck it, what was the point, he thought, letting the words die as they passed his lips without bothering to continue his sentence. 

Homura clung onto Hyouga and Mozu-or whatever she could reach, at least, tighter as she heard Mozu moan in a low, rough voice as he groped one of her breasts, squeezing a little as he thrust harder, snapping his hips with a startling intensity as the length of his cock brushed against her clit in just the right way. With one of her hands squeezing one of Mozu's biceps and her other hand doing the same to one of Hyouga's thighs, Homura heard Mozu moan in the same low voice as before, the brief sound stoking the flame of her arousal into a sudden shock of electricity and saw stars flash behind her eyes as she finished, her thighs squeezing around him as she felt something warm hit her stomach, her face flushing even more when her brain registered what happened. 

Hyouga wasn't far behind, and when he gasped in a low, rasping voice as he felt a shockwave jolt him out of reality for a moment, he stilled his hips for a moment, pulling away from Homura when the moment passed to allow her to decide whether to spit or swallow-he didn't care either way, he was just glad she knew what she was doing and that was all he cared about. 

Some time later, while the three of them lied in a sweaty, panting mess on the bed, Homura staring up at the ceiling while she was sandwiched in between Hyoga and Mozu, who were each facing the opposite direction, Hyouga felt his foot touch something and, realizing it was a blanket, pushed it off to the side with his foot, not caring when it tumbled off the bed into a heap on the floor. 

"If there were two guys on the moon and one killed the other with a rock, would that be fucked up or what?" Mozu asked, although some instinct deep inside Homura told her it was better not to risk answering. 

"Mozu, shut up." 

"Hey, it's a valid question." 

Homura looked over at Mozu, then to Hyouga, catching a glimpse of the blanket Hyoga had kicked to the floor. "Hey, Hyouga, would you mind passing me the blanket?" 

"Hn, sure." Hyouga replied, sitting up and bending over to reach it. "You can use it all, it's too hot for me." 

"Thanks." Homura replied, looking over to Mozu, who was now flat on his back, one of his arms bent behind his head. 

"You want the blanket?" 

"Nah, I'm fine." He moved around a little, deciding to lie on his side facing Homura when he noticed Hyouga facing away from her, already fast asleep. 

Homura cocked her head to the side for a moment before shrugging, turning over and wrapping herself up in it like a caterpillar in a cocoon, noticing a hole in the ceiling that was so tiny, it was almost invisible to the naked eye. After turning to face Hyouga, she felt Mozu's hand rest on her shoulder, and, when she saw that Hyouga's arm was bent slightly, she moved around in her blanket cocoon a little to giver herself just enough room to reach out and grab Hyoga's arm before she and Mozu joined him in a trip to dreamland.

______

"Hey, Senku?" Ginrou asked Senku, who was busy fiddling around with some weird gadget he didn't recognize. 

"What is it? I'm busy, so make it quick." 

Ginrou looked around, fidgeting a bit out of nervousness as his eyes darted around and all he saw around their ship was water, water, and more water as far as the eye could see. "Uh, I left my toothbrush back on Treasure Island." 

Senku felt an vein threaten to pop out of his forehead, one of his eyes twitching in a mix of unbridled exasperation and apocalyptic fury. "Ginrou." he stated in an eerily calm, quiet voice, knowing that, if necessary, he had a secret weapon to help him with his current problem that would solve the situation permanently. 

"What?" Ginrou, unaware of the sheer depth of Senku's rage, ventured to ask. It was the wrong decision. 

Just then, Yuzuriha, who had just finished making a lovely 500 thread count blanket, happened to walk by. Senku chose to ignore Ginrou for a moment, a sudden solution to his current problem revealing itself to him in that instant. 

"Yuzuriha." Senku called out. 

"What is it, Senku?" An oblivious Yuzuriha asked. 

"Go get Taiju for me, tell him I need him right away." Senku told her, choosing not to specify exactly what he needed the hot blooded meathead for, content to sit back and be grateful that Taiju had tried his hand at American style football when they were in high school. 

"Oh, alright, I'll be right back!" Yuzuriha cheerfully assured Senku, dashing off to one of the bunks on the lower level of the ship to get her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic I threw Homura in the middle of a three-way in and no, I don't know why either.


End file.
